The present invention relates to a convenient one piece couch or sofa covering such as may be used for overnight guests and will easily convert any conventional sofa into comfortable bedding. Additionally, the present invention may be utilized to protect the back cushions of a sofa by folding the top sheet back and against the sofa's back cushions.
Often the household couch or sofa becomes the guest bed of necessity when faced with limited accommodations. It is common practice to take two bed sheets and fashion a temporary bedding solution for the sofa and while this solves the immediate problem, it has many disadvantages; the top sheet, bottom sheet, or both often pull away during sleep from the couches cushions. Additionally, there are two sheets to be laundered instead of one, and even the best arranged substitute bedding can have a disheveled appearance. There is a need for an affordable and easily laundered bedding substitute sized specifically for couches and sofas that will retain both the bottom and top sheet in an efficient manner while protecting the upholstery. Furthermore, it is desirable that this bedding substitute provide the option for the use of a typical throw pillow as a sleeping pillow while protecting said pillow from soiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,441 issued to Weiss shows a fitted sheet for mattresses and studio couches, but is unlike the present invention as it has no top sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,380 issued to Glaha, et al., shows a fitted double sheet for beds, the conjoined parts thereof attached at the foot end of the fitted sheet and is unlike the present invention because the top flap is sewn at the foot end, whereas the top sheet of the present invention is sewn in at the side, rendering it generally suitable for use as a couch surface protector and specifically as a sleeping cover for couches. Furthermore, it makes no reference of a sewn in pillow pocket that serves to retain a typical throw pillow thus protecting the pillow's surface while used as a sleeping pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,881 issued to Hart, et al., shows a quilted covering for furniture. It is unlike the present invention as it has no provision for cushion retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,193 issued to Brooks, et al., shows another type of fitted bed sheet without reference to a top sheet
U.S. Publication No. 20050034236 by Te Selle, et al., shows a fitted sheet type futon mattress cover that is intended to go over a futon mattress as a protector of the underlying surface, and is unlike the present invention as it makes no reference to a top sheet separate from the fitted sheet.